Inferno Dreams
by DracoShagMe
Summary: She was a fire that refused to cease. A wind on its own course, trying to find its way through a myriad of leaves.


Author's note: This was just a one-shot I thought about while I didn't have an idea what to write on my other fic. Hehe.

...

She was a fire that refused to cease. A wind on its own course, trying to find its way through a myriad of leaves. The fire in her ignited whenever injustice went its way and she would fight her way till the righteous was served. The champion of the Amazons. Tough and unyielding. Fierce and courageous. Those were all what people thought of her and what she believed she was. For so long, Diana had followed what she was expected to do and have and she was content.

It was until she dreamt of something so . . . so forbidden that she, for the first time in her life, felt empty. Despite being the daughter of the Amazon Queen and the king of the gods, Diana was still a woman. Being blessed by Aphrodite herself, she was gifted beauty from head to toe, and it wouldn't be hard to find herself a lover to warm her bed at night. She knew her sisters would be ashamed of her thoughts. But she also knew her sisters, though they may deny it, longed for a man's touch. Heracles's horrible deeds _did_ alter their views on men but it didn't mean the majority of the Amazons truly abhorred the opposite sex.

Diana, in petto, had looked for candidates. Bruce was immediately checked out of the list. There was no reason needed for that. Hal Jordan would be a kinky one. Most likely imaginative. But Diana wasn't exactly into him so he was ticked off in less than a microsecond. Shazam, however, was a on top of the list until she discovered that the lightning hero was actually a thirteen-year-old kid with a hero complex so without further ado, she threw her list down into a bucket and slumped down onto her loveseat. There were few heroes in the league that could actually take on her strength. Superman was one of the few. The figure of blue and red. The mysterious and handsome alien who defended the city of Metropolis. He was one of the few who could cease her fire.

Unfortunately, he was dating the controversial daughter of the general of the United States and reporter Lois Lane who seemed to have an obsession of falling from rooftops. She heard they were serious and Diana wouldn't dare. But she sometimes questioned herself how Lois handled her lover's super strength. Did they make love gentle? Superman was a brilliant man. He's father was a renowned scientist in their dead planet Krypton. Surely he managed to invent a devise that would enable them to have intercourse.

Diana shook her head, feeling pathetic and desperate, and perverse. For Zeus' sake, she was wondering how Superman and his lover get on with it. The Amazon princess groaned and palmed her face, her cheeks reddening against her will. This wasn't how she was supposed to think or _act._ She was supposed to be disciplined and judicious.

Later that evening, Diana went to J'onn and asked to remove her name off the roster for the night. J'onn was reluctant to do so since no hero available could replace her row until Superman swooped in the room and volunteered to take her place.

"Superman, you don't have to." Diana said firmly. "You're one of the busiest people I know."

The Man of Steel only shook his head and chuckled, dismissing her concern. "I'm pretty unoccupied for the whole evening, Diana. I'm just going to review an article tonight."

She bit her lip. "Are you sure yourself?"

He shrugged. "Pretty sure."

Diana looked at J'onn who nodded in approval. She smiled sincerely at the muscular man. "Thank you, Kal. I owe you one."

His soft gaze fixed on her. Superman nodded. "You're welcome."

So there she was drinking common beer in apartment in London. Trying to suss out how she could get rid of her chastity. It wasn't like her to ditch her duties. These thoughts weren't like her at all. Eros had once offered his services to her. Diana would've accepted if he wasn't her nephew via Haephastus. The Amazon closed her eyes and buried her face on a pillow, trying to suffocate her frustration.

"Maybe I should meditate." Diana mumbled, rising from the couch and lifting her half-full beer to prepare her session. Meditating had been a ritual of her sisters whenever they were bothered. It was serene way of mollifying one's mind from its distress state.

...

"What in Hades are you doing, Eros?" Hermes asked, appearing in the doorway and crossing his arms. He was frowning at his nephew deeply, showing how displeased he was at his actions. He was in his white grecian garb, looking as though he had just flown light years from Earth.

"Doing my job." Eros said simply, looking at two frames via a reflection fool. On the right was a bored man in a clean shirt, playing crossword puzzles. His feet propped on the monitors. On the left was the Amazon princess, meditating but failing miserably. "Having the inevitable cross paths. Come on, uncle, you know exactly what I'm doing."

"I've heard you say that a million times, Eros. Literally. I remember distinctly when you did your job and Zeus's daughter Helen ran away with the foolish Paris. Her face launched a thousand ships after you shot him an arrow."

Eros scoffed. " _I_ made them launch a thousand ships. If I didn't meddle, she wouldn't have been claimed as the most beautiful wench in the world." He waved his hand, turning off the pool and facing the messenger of the gods fully. "Plus, Diana is a lonely soul. She needs some company. I'm giving her a gift."

"No." Hermes said sternly. "You're making her confused. A gift, you say? That gift you are talking about has a woman of his own. Your meddling would only give Olympus another set of trouble. Do not mess with Superman."

Eros laughed sarcastically, flashing his charismatic smile to his beloved uncle. Hermes looked back with an indifferent expression. "One of these days, uncle, I'm going to shoot you with my pistols and have you take a mate."

Hermes glared at him. "Unlike you Eros, I'm not afraid of a commitment."

"Nonsense. I've always loved a challenge." His grin changed into a solemn one. "But honestly, I know what I'm doing. I've paired billions of souls for the past thousand years. I can't get this pairing wrong. It'll be pandemonium if I did!" He exclaimed.

"Are you implying you'll use your bullets?"

"No. I have no need for my bullets in their case." Eros said simply. "I'm doing a bit of a push."

"By making your Amazon aunt arouse?"

Eros smirked before fading.  
"Hm, what do they say? Love works in wicked ways. Now if you would excuse me," he winked mischievously. "I have an appointment with Demeter. She has some herbs I need to collect."

...

Bodies entwined. Tongues battled for dominance. The sound of moans echoed around the room. Kal latched onto her breasts like a hungry babe, biting and suckling her hard nipples with his strong teeth. Diana arched her back in ecstasy. She grabbed a fitful of his thick, dark hair, trying to hold on for a semblance of her sanity. She murmured his name like a silent prayer as his hands slid down to her slick clit, his callous fingers parting her lower lips and rubbing them vigorously.

Diana threw her head back and moaned loudly. She felt heady and shaking. No mad had touched her there before and the sensation of his amazing hands were wondrous! "Kal, please . . . " she whispered against his cheeks.

"Please what, Diana?" He said in a husky whisper that Diana felt herself melt. She circled her arms around his neck, clasping her fingers together in his nape, and wrapped her long legs around his waist.

"Take me."

Diana sat up, a loud gasp escaped from her lips as she woke up from her slumber. She threw the silk sheets over the side and looked at the clock. It was the witching hour. She clamped a palm on her mouth. There were loud pants wracking her lungs. Her underwear was wet and her thighs, moist. She had been having these dreams since last month. The man was faceless as well as nameless. Tonight his idenity was revealed and she couldn't be more shocked who it was.

Kal! Superman. Her friendly colleague who barely spared her a glance.

Diana groaned and entered the bathroom to fix herself. Minutes later, she decided to drink tea to calm her raging nerves.

She ended up throwing her tea in the sink.

Apparently, she didn't know how to make good tea.

...

Diana spent her whole morning in her building's gym. Being the owner of the structure, she got the whole place all by herself, working her legs until they gave out. Within six hours, the Amazon princess muscles' started to strain and she only stopped when she realized she's going to need them for the day.

The neighbour's cat greeted her with a meow. Diana smiled and bent down to pat Louis's head. "Heya, sweetie. How's your morning?" The cat purred against her touch. "Hungry huh?" She looked around. "Wanna eat with me? Sardines? Oh, how nice. With milk? I have cold— oh, Mrs. Hamilton." Diana flushed and cleared her throat. She fixed the sweaty towel around her neck and stood up to properly face Louis' cat mom. "Good morning. I was just inviting little Louis for breakfast. I hope you don't mind."

The older woman smiled and nodded. "That's fine, Diana."

Louis jumped into her arms. She effortlessly caught him and cradled him into her arms.

"You're late." Julia Kapatelis said sternly. "You've missed half of your schedules. What have you been doing, Diana? Are you sick? You should have called in." The Themysciran ambassador sat down in her swivel chair and fixed the files scattered on her desk.

"I never get sick, Julia. I just feel tired." Diana massaged her temples. "I'm feeling a bit better now, thank you. Anyhow, can you reschedule all my missed meetings? I promised the Japanese Ambassador that I'd tour him around the Wonder Dome myself."

Julia looked at her oddly before nodding understandably and checking something on her clipboard. "You have an interview this afternoon with the reporter Clark Kent."

"Clark Kent?" Diana muttered. There was something familiar in that name. "When exactly?"

"2:15 this afternoon."

Diana closed her eyes. "No Lois Lane, I see." She was relieved, to say the least. The woman appeared to be more interested in her personal life rather than her charity work. Sometimes even asking if she and Superman were close _close._ Hearing another reporter's name was refreshing.

Julia chuckled at her expression. "My thoughts exactly."

...

"WHAT?!" Lois exploded. Her forefinger pointed accusingly at Clark who awkwardly pushed back his glasses in place and cleared his throat. "No, there is no way Perry. I was the one who _requested_ the interview. The one who selflessly called the Embassy and Smallville gets my prize?"

Perry White rolled his eyes. "You have Superman exclusively for yourself, Lois. Let Kent take his path. Who knows. Maybe he'll be hailed as Wonder Woman's boyfriend." He nudged Clark teasingly. Lois only folded her arms.

"Yes, he will. The day when Bruce Wayne comes to my doorstep begging for money and food." She said sarcastically. "Smallville, you're not taking this, are you?"

Clark rubbed his neck boyishly. "I am taking this, Lois."

She threw her hands up. "Fine. Fine." She threw him a sulky look before returning to her desk. Clark merely shook his head. Perry patted his shoulder.

"Take Olsen with you, Kent. And don't mind Lane. I gave this to you because I'm tired of reading her stuff about the princess. I trust your capabilities. That being said, don't fail me."

Clark chuckled and watched Perry White walk away. "I won't, Chief."

Checking his watch to see that he had two hours to prepare and travel, Clark immediately packed the necessities. He was glad that New York was just around the corner, making his job more easy. For the rest of the minutes, he ignored Lois's narrowing eye slits. She was smart as well as competitive. A bloodhound, most would say. She'd sniff the juiciest news all by herself. He didn't get it. Why she's so keen on keeping Diana by herself while he thought she didn't like her.

When he and Jimmy arrived at the Themysciran Embassy also known as Wonder Dome, two pretty female guards dressed in white tunics escorted them to the private lounge where the princess's assistant told them to wait. Having visited the place a few times as Superman, Clark didn't gape like Jimmy who appeared to be planning to break his neck looking around greedily. He snapped pictures every five seconds.

"Damn, Clark. Why did Lois never take me as her photographer here?" Jimmy muttered.

Ten minutes later, Julia Kapatelis announced that the princess was ready to see them now. Clark smoothed his hair and fixed his tie anxiously. He wondered what Diana's reaction would be. She didn't know Clark Kent. The only person in the League who knew who he was was Bruce Wayne. Batman did some underground digging to uncover Superman's alter ego, seeing him as a threat before the team was established. Jimmy fumbled and checked his camera, taking shots several times before sighing in relief.

The older woman looked at them in amusement. She ushered them to the princess's spacious, marble office. Clark's azure gaze landed on the beautiful feminine figure who was standing behind her desk, waiting for them.

The reporter accepted the hand she presented. He gripped his hand harder than intended when an electrified spark came between their joined hands. Diana looked at him oddly. "It is nice to finally meet you, your highness."

"And I, you, Mr. Kent." She smiled. Clark tried very hard not to melt.

They finally let go. Jimmy nervously held out his hand, wondering if it was okay if he was the one initiating the introduction. "Jimmy Olsen of the Daily Planet, ma'am— your highness." He visibly flinched at his slip.

The Amazon princess nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Olsen. Will you be taking pictures of me for the paper?" Jimmy nodded, finding it difficult to tear his eyes away from the princess to focus on the camera that was hanging on his neck. The large room suddenly became like a football field to him.

He reached for his camera.  
"It won't take long, your highness."

Clark watched as the princess stirred her tea and gulped it down in one go. She poured herself another mug and drank. Diana looked worn out and bored, as though she couldn't wait for the interview to be over. Although he could see she was trying to look interested. Her face was flushed. Which was odd since it was a warm day. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs. It was obvious she was impatient and distracted. Clark gave his tie an allowance, suddenly feeling the air heating up.

The reporter cleared his throat. "Mr. Rainer stated publicly that he is looking forward to donate millions of dollars to your Embassy in exchange of a friendly rendezvous. What do you think of it, princess?" He lifted his eyes only to see Diana unbuttoning the first two buttons of her white Oxford shirt. Unlike the Amazon occupants of the building, she was wearing a grey coat and black pencil skirt. She fanned herself and looked at him apologetically, clearly oblivious of the allure she was exuding.

Clark looked at his pen and notes. "Princess?"

"While I am greatly flattered by Mr. Rainer's offer, I am afraid I can't give him a proper answer. The Embassy has enough funding for now. The Wayne and Queen Enterprises are two of our benefactors which I am happy to be working with." She answered smoothly. Clark looked at the princess, bemused.

He hummed. "Rumors has it that you were in a relationship with the Colonel Steve Trevor and you broke up because of unsatisfactory matters — I deeply apologize for the questions. These questions were written by my colleague's. I never knew they were like this until now." Clark blushed.

Diana's eyes twinkled and she nodded understandably, chuckling a little. "I understand. Those are Ms. Lane's, aren't they?"

Clark looked sheepish. "Yes."

She cleared her throat, steepling her fingers and leaning over the table. Clark, entranced, leaned over, anticipating for her answer. "Steve Trevor was the first man I've ever met and he was nothing but a friend to me until he confessed he loved me. At first, I didn't know what he _wanted_ to mean and I had no idea how I should react or how relationships in the Patriarchal world work. I gave it a try with him but with all the happenings in my life and his demands which I cannot give, I broke up with Steve. Fortunately, we parted in mutual terms. He is engaged now." Diana eyed the intrepid, slouching reporter in front of her. When she mentioned his name was familiar four hours go, she didn't expect him to be _actually_ familiar. He was tall. Taller than her she surmised but he hunched his shoulders, making him as tall as her. He was muscular but not bulky. She could perceive the distinct cerulean blue in his eyes despite the guise of his glasses.

Diana frowned. He was familiar. They had met before but she couldn't pinpoint who he was and where exactly they had met. She sipped her tea. Gods, Julia's tea was good. She noted that she would ask her assistant how to brew tea later.

Twenty minutes passed their interview was done. Diana had stood up from her seat to escort Clark to the door.

"It's a pleasure to get interviewed by you, Mr. Kent." Diana said. Clark was standing by the door, his hand on the doorknob.

"I am honored, your highness." Clark retorted. They stared at each other awkwardly, unsure what to say further.

Diana didn't know what force had goaded her to do such a thing, it must be the godforsaken tea, but she pulled the reporter's tie and dipped his head down to meet her lips. She felt him stiffen and she closed her eyes, pinning both of his hands on his sides as she worked her way on his soft lips. If she wasn't getting Superman, she'd get Clark Kent. In no time, Clark, recovering from his shock, had put his large hand and on Diana's trim waist and deepened the kiss. He swallowed the princess's moans. The fire inside her was burning and it refused to be taken down. And by the way the reporter was kissing her furiously, pouring all his pent up emotions on the princess, he was determined to tame it down and ignite it at the same time.

Meanwhile, two figures from a distance were observing the princess and the male reporter kiss each other ravenously, depriving each other the will to breathe. One was looking impressed while the other one was smiling triumphantly.

"Told you Demeter's herbal tea would be a great idea. Damn, I love proving you wrong!" Eros said excitedly. "Look at those two! They're at each other's throats. Literally."

"Bravo, god of love. What about the Lane girl?" Hermes said wryly.

"Oh her? I took up your challenge. Call it my new conquest."

Hermes only shook his head as he faded away. He needed to leave. He had news to deliver after all. The messenger of the gods wasn't looking forward to imparting the news to Hippolyta though. Hell hath no fury like an Amazon scorned.


End file.
